Реактивный ранец
JT-12]] Реактивный ранец ( ) — личное воздушное транспортное средство, использовавшееся по всей галактике. Ранец придавал большую манёвренность в воздухе на личный риск пользователя. Характеристики мини|left|Реактивный ранец Бобы Фетта Реактивный ранец обычно надевали на спину, а управляли им с помощью наручного устройства или голосовыми командами, посылавшимися через визор или шлем. Для запуска в миниатюрных турбинах реактивного ранца смешивались топливо и воздух. Затем в системе впуска смесь топлива и воздуха воспламенялась, обеспечивая тягу, необходимую, чтобы поднять владельца в воздух. Было рискованно использовать реактивный ранец в условиях атмосфер с низким или высоким давлением, а также при отсутствии атмосферах, так как ранцу для тяги нужны были атмосферные газы. Запуск большинства реактивных ранцев сопровождался облаком выхлопа, что было удобно для быстрого бегства под прикрытием дымовой завесы. Во время полёта сопла направляли газовые струи в нужную сторону, что позволяло регулировать направление перемещения. Тем временем гиростабилизатор уравновешивал вращение ранца. Реактивный ранец считался непрактичным для повседневного использования: несмотря на подвижность, которую обеспечивал ранец, он весил около тридцати килограмм, так как в большинстве моделей было достаточно топлива для совершения двадцати толчков. Обычно, репульсорный рюкзак был более удобной альтернативой. Известные применения thumb|left|180px|[[Ищейка Силы Зеш с реактивными ранцами]] Реактивные ранцы были одними из старейших из известных транспортных средств и появились гораздо раньше основания Галактической Республики. Известно, что до вторжения в систему Тайтон их применяли как в Бесконечной Империи, так и представители Ордена дже'дайи. Из этого можно сделать выводы, что реактивные ранцы могли появиться ещё до Прибытия То Йоров на Тайтон. Во время Первой битвы на Джеонозисе рик чуть не растоптал мандалорского охотника за головами Джанго Фетта и повредил его реактивный ранец JT-12 производства компании Мерр-Сонн. После того, как Джанго убил рика, Мэйс Винду атаковал мандалорца. Джанго в последний момент хотел активировать ранец и увернуться от удара, но он не воспламенился. Винду быстро обезглавил легендарного охотника за головами. thumb|250px|Члены [[Дозор Смерти|Дозора Смерти используют свои реактивные ранцы]] Реактивный ранец Z-6 производства Mitrinomon Transports был ещё одной распространённой моделью, которую использовали как Джанго, так и Боба Фетты. Ранец Бобы был комбинацией ракетной установки и устройства для полёта. Как выяснилось, ранец Бобы был не очень надёжным: когда полуслепой Хан Соло случайно нанёс по нему удар на Татуине во время Битвы над Большой ямой Каркуна, повреждённый ранец отправил Фетта по спиральной траектории в пасть сарлакку (хотя позже и помог ему спастись оттуда). Во время Войн клонов реактивные ранцы носили вуки-берсерки, элитные реактивные и пылающие солдаты-клоны, а также клон-командир Коди. Также во время войны ранцы использовали охотники за головами, такие как Кэд Бэйн и Дурдж. Реактивный ранец был вмонтирован в некоторых боевых дроидов и в экзосклет тёмных солдат. Известные модели реактивных ранцев *Мерр-Сонн JT-12 *Mitrinomon jetpack thruster *Mitrinomon Transports Z-6 *Nanogar NJP-433 Ссылки Появления *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 24: Knights of Suffering, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 26: Vector, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 34: Vindication, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 37: Prophet Motive, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 38: Faithful Execution'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 40: Dueling Ambitions, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 41: Dueling Ambitions, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 44: The Reaping, Part 2'' *''Звёздные войны. Рыцари Старой Республики 48: Демон, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Роковой союз'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic 16: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 4'' *''Nomad'' *''Джанго Фетт: Сезон открыт'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов'' / comics / novel / junior novel *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Cad Bane: Jedi Hunter'' * * * * *''The Drop'' *''Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Лабиринт зла'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' game * *''Последний из джедаев: Миссия отчаяния'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''Сила Необузданная'' роман *''Outbid But Never Outgunned'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' * *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' / junior novel *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' * Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', First Edition''|One That Got Away}} *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' game * *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' * *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' / novel / junior novel *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Мандалорский доспех'' *''Корабль невольников'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''Тёмная империя'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Боба Фетт: Практик'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила'' *''Кровные узы'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Abyss'' }} Неканонические появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Melvin Fett'' Источники *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook, Second Edition'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''The Unknown Regions'' Категория:Реактивные ранцы